


Silent storm

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean se está convirtiendo en algo que no sabe qué es, pero le gusta, y no quiere parar. Cuando Cas le llama para hacerle el trabajo sucio, él...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent storm

**Título:** [Silent Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ttWnB-Yprw)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear**

**Warning:** Dean en su línea si eso puede ser un warning. Angst. Sexo muy cochinote.

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos, no me pertenecen, no hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Spoilers:** Novena temporada, en especial desde el 9x21.

 **Resumen:** Dean se está convirtiendo en algo que no sabe qué es, pero le gusta, y no quiere parar. Cuando Cas le llama para hacerle el trabajo sucio, él...

 **Special thanks** : A Collinsmepone. Ella sabe por qué ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** Recomiendo leer hasta el final antes de decir “ésta se ha pasado el cannon de la serie por los huevos” ;)

 

 

**SILENT STORM**

 

 

 

Acudir a toda velocidad cuando Cas le llamó fue algo que hizo casi por instinto. El ángel había sido muy escueto; Tenía una pista sobre Metatrón.

Sin perder tiempo, Dean condujo el impala a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes. Sam iba con él, pero si su hermano le hubiera dicho que no iba, a él le habría dado igual. Necesitaba finiquitar todo ese asunto cuanto antes. Tenía que matar a ese cabrón.

Estaba cambiando. Algo corría por sus venas que no era normal. Bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, nada había sido normal en su vida, pero esto era algo distinto. Sentía una especie de poder, de fuerza desmedida que iba en aumento y que se temía no iba a poder parar. De momento la tormenta que había dentro de él estaba en calma, pero pronto no lo estaría. A partir de ahí no se podía imaginar qué era lo que podía pasar.

 

 

 

Castiel se lo había montado muy bien; Tenía ángeles que lo veían como a un líder, un buen lugar de trabajo donde poder seguir el rastro de Metatrón y contactos en distintas partes. Ahora sólo le faltaba lo más importante: un buen torturador. Y para eso estaba Dean Winchester.

Él quería tomárselo bien. Por lo menos todo ese tiempo encerrado en el infierno había servido para algo. Seguramente Alister, si lo viera, estaría vomitando sus propias tripas al saber que todo aquello que le había enseñado ahora lo usaba para atrapar a cabrones como él. Era irónico ver la de vueltas que daba la vida.

A él no le gustaba torturar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco era la primera vez que Castiel se lo pedía. Hacerlo siempre sacaba lo peor de él, y cuando terminaba no tenía consuelo. Se repudiaba durante días, se asqueaba de sí mismo, se maldecía por ser quien era.

Ser Dean Winchester era una maldición con todas sus letras.

 

 

Ésta vez la situación era distinta. No iba a tener que usar jeringuillas con agua bendita ni ningún instrumento extraño de tortura. Al menos no lo creía. Ésta vez Sam iba con él y juntos iban a sondear al prisionero que resultó ser un bocazas que sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para cantar como una diva a pleno pulmón. Mejor, porque esa noche no estaba para perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Que apareciera muerto tampoco ayudó. Por suerte Cas le creyó. Ellos no le habían matado y el ángel no tenía por qué creerles, pero lo hizo. Si realmente le hubieran dejado, lo habría matado con sus propios dedos. Ese odio, esa rabia que a veces sentía y no podía controlar llevaban un tiempo en él, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes desde que la marca de Caín se puso sobre él.

Así lo demostró matando a Abaddon. Todo eso unido a esa fuerza sobrenatural consiguió acabar con esa hija de puta. Sabía que esa espada tenía un poder extraño sobre él, y tal y como le había dicho Sam, tenía que alejarse, pero no iba a hacerlo. No quería. Necesitaba esa fuerza y esa rabia ahora más que nunca.

 

 

No sabía cuántos whiskys llevaba. Hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta.

Al principio estaba sentado apaciblemente sobre la cama viendo distraídamente la tele, pero al rato se levantó y ya no había vuelto a sentarse. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarse, pensando que quizás el alcohol lograría hacerlo como había hecho miles de veces atrás, pero ésta vez no.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza. Intentaba respirar por la nariz, calmarse, intentar controlar lo que sentía. La marca brillaba en su brazo y parecía amenazarle con controlar su cuerpo y su mente.

Volvió a respirar, ésta vez más ahogado que antes. Sam no estaba, pero podía llamarle. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar dónde había dejado el teléfono... Entonces esa furia lo envolvió más. La sentía. La espada lo llamaba con gritos silenciosos. Le suplicaba que volviera a ella, que la tomara, que la poseyera. Blandirla era la única manera de sentirse mejor.

Cuando la tuvo en la mano lanzó un suspiro de alivio que duró unos pocos segundos porque entonces su cuerpo, la espada, todo en conjunto, quisieron más. No importaba qué, ni cómo. Él quería sangre.

Volvió a respirar intentando mantener el control pero no lo consiguió. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero le costó la misma vida.

— Cas —jadeó cayendo de rodillas. El brazo le temblaba. Esta luchando contra él mismo porque el arma que blandía en la mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería, lo que nunca había tenido cojones de hacer o es que la espada podía actuar por su cuenta usándole a él como una marioneta?

Su mano tomó impulso para acercarse a su cuello a toda velocidad sin ningún atisbo de duda, pero cuando faltaban apenas unos milímetros para rozar la piel, la espada se detuvo.

Sudado y confundido, Dean levantó la vista para encontrarse con Castiel frente a él. No llevaba la gabardina puesta, ni la chaqueta. Vestía únicamente la camisa, la cual llevaba las mangas remangadas y el primer botón desabrochado. La corbata tampoco estaba, y ahora que lo observaba mejor, llevaba los faldones por fuera del pantalón.

— Dean —caminó hacia él mirando la espada de reojo—. Suéltala.

La mano del cazador tembló pero no abrió los dedos.

— Dean —repitió—. Hazlo.

— No quiero —fue la respuesta. Firme, directa y bien clara.

El ángel levantó la cabeza sin darse por vencido.

— Dean —ésta vez el tono fue mucho más amenazador que antes y la voz una octava por debajo de lo habitual—. Suéltala. Canaliza lo que sientes y enfócalo hacia mí.

Dean quiso burlarse de él porque le recordó a esos gurús extraños que salían en la televisión, aunque realmente debía de haber hecho efecto porque sintió el brazo menos tenso. Aprovechó y la soltó, viendo cómo caía a sus pies.

— Mírame —el ángel lo obligó a que posara sus ojos en él. Cuando lo consiguió siguió hablando—. ¿Qué sientes?

Dean no respondió. Respiraba como si hubiera estado privado de oxígeno durante un buen rato. Seguía sudando y esa sensación de rabia y odio unida a un deseo incontrolado aún le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Entonces se lanzó sobre el ángel.

Castiel no lo vio llegar y se encontró de pronto aprisionado contra la pared, con todo el peso del cazador encima y esos ojos infinitos y verdes puestos en él.

— ¿Te gusta verme así? —gruñó—. Dime, Cas ¿te excita?

El ángel no respondió y se lo quedó mirando. Dean necesitaba soltar todo eso que llevaba dentro.

— ¡Respóndeme! —ladró zarandeándole y aprisionándole aún más contra la pared de madera que crujió tras la espalda de Cas—. Porque sé que sientes algo por mí, no estoy tan ciego. Sé que aprovechas la más mínima oportunidad para acercarte a mí, rozarme, abrazarme —acercó la cara a la suya y sus labios rozaron los del ángel—. Sé que te mueres por besarme. Hazlo.

Castiel permaneció en su sitio, impasible, mudo, esperando pacientemente a que Dean se calmara.

— Cas —el tono de Dean había bajado, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera tranquilizado en realidad—. Ayer, cuando nos vimos y me abrazaste, sentí que querías algo. Lo supe —le informó—. Cada vez lo siento más. Cada vez es más fuerte —entonces volvió a elevar el tono—. ¡Dímelo! —rugió.

El ángel no iba a negar que le gustaba abrazar. Cuando había sido humado había estado privado de muchas cosas, y esa había sido una de ellas. El sentirse querido, apreciado y amado era algo fundamental para una persona. Entonces se preguntó si Dean habría tenido eso alguna vez. Inconscientemente lo rodeó con los brazos y lo aprisionó contra su pecho.

Al principio el cazador luchó por liberarse. Incluso la espada volvió a vibrar en el suelo, deseando volver a estar en la mano de Dean dispuesta a seguir con su incomprensible cruzada. De nuevo Castiel lo tranquilizó sin decir nada. Simplemente estando entre sus brazos, Dean se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que la espada volviera a quedarse quieta.

— Cas —gimió su nombre contra la piel de su cuello.

El aliento caliente provocó que al ángel se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Puede que ya no fuera humano, pero lo había sido, y recordaba todos esos sentimientos. Dean se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

— Por favor, Cas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Dean? —la pregunta fue pronunciada en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarle del todo—. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, pero también sabes que no atentaré jamás contra tu vida ni te ayudaré a que acabes con ella —le advirtió.

Dean había dejado descansando la frente en el hueco de su cuello. Respiraba su olor y eso lo había tranquilizado un poco. Conocía a Castiel y sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Si estaba en su mano, el ángel lo ayudaría.

— Necesito dejar de estar maldito, de sentirme solo —comenzó—. No quiero saber que estoy solo en esto, que siempre lo he estado y que terminaré estándolo algún día. No... no puedo más.

Castiel sabía la encrucijada contra la que luchaba la cabeza de Dean. La relación con su hermano no pasaba por su mejor momento y había ciertas cosas que hubiera sido mejor no saber.

— Tranquilo. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Dean volvió a sentir cómo la marca del brazo volvía a brillar, quemándole la piel por dentro y por fuera, recordándole que estaba maldito y que siempre lo estaría.

— ¡No! —gruñó intentando zafarse sin conseguirlo—. ¡No! —luchó contra los brazos de Castiel hasta que logró escapar—. Me dices que sea sincero, que me enfrente a mis pensamientos, a lo que siento para poder luchar contra ellos, pero tú qué, Cas —lo miró con odio—. ¿Por qué no te aplicas el cuento a ti mismo? —se arrimó a él mucho para escupirle las palabras a la cara—. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad, eh?

El cazador levantó los brazos del ángel aprisionándolos contra la pared. Le apretaba las muñecas muy fuerte y puso la frente sobre la suya, como si así fuera a conseguir algo.

— Dime, Cas, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no estás locos por besarme, por tocarme, por arrimarte a mí de esta manera? —impasible, adelantó la entrepierna para frotarse contra la del ángel. Ambos bultos se restregaron varias veces, todas las que Dean quiso, hasta que decidió parar y darse la vuelta. Apoyó el trasero sobre la ya creciente erección de Castiel y se dejó de caer mientras se movía provocándole—. Sé que te gusta —movió el trasero de arriba a abajo, frotando las nalgas sobre su pene, sintiendo cómo iba creciendo el ángel poco a poco—. Te mueres por ponerme las manos encima, ¿verdad? Me pregunto... ¿cómo lo harías?

Dean le tomó los brazos y lo guió a su estómago. No quiso admitirlo, pero estar rodeado así le produjo un placer infinito.

Con las manos de Castiel bajo las suyas, las bajó hacia su abdomen, el cual aún seguía moviéndose para restregarse contra él. Entonces siguió el recorrido. Su polla amenazaba con destrozar los pantalones, pero le daba igual; puso los dedos del ángel sobre ella y le instó a cerrarlos hasta abarcarle todo lo posible.

— Házmelo, Cas —lo alentó. Jadeaba suplicándole. También había cierta osadía en su voz, instando y provocándole—. Te mueres por hacerlo. Ten huevos de una vez por todas.

Castiel cerró la mano alrededor de la polla de Dean y lo masajeó, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer. Lo acercó más a él, como si eso fuera posible, y además adelantó las caderas. De pronto el cazador se vio envuelto en una sensación jamás conocida. No quería que terminara nunca. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca y el ángel sabía que era verdad. Sentía la fuerza que desprendía la marca del brazo de Dean. Tenía que ayudarle a controlarse porque si se dejaba llevar, estaría perdido.

Una luz desde fuera de la ventana los advirtió de que un coche acababa de aparcar a poca distancia. Al abrirse la puerta del conducir, se oyó la voz de Sam hablando, posiblemente por teléfono. No se entendía lo que decía, pero tampoco era importante. Al menos no en ese momento.

Dean se puso en alerta. Que Sam lo pillara de esa manera con el ángel iba a ser muy traumático, pero conociendo a su hermano, era más probable que se enfadara más cuando viera el vívido color que tenía la marca de su brazo; Refulgía incandescente y era más que obvio que había provocado un efecto en él.

— Sácame de aquí, Cas, por favor. Sam no puede verme así.

El ángel no lo dudo y justo cuando se abría la puerta, ambos desaparecieron.

Dean odiaba esos viajes astrales, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Nunca sabía dónde iba a acabar, sin contar que se le quedaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Ahora habían aparecido en lo que parecía ser un concierto. Estaban rodeados de gente que miraban embelesados el escenario mientras saltaban y gritaban al compás de la música. Muchos papelillos de color plateado parecían caer del cielo y la oscuridad alrededor de ellos los acompañaba cuando los enormes focos del recinto recorría otra zona a lo lejos.

Castiel seguía pegado a él y parecía no importarle que pudieran verles. Aún conservaba una mano en la entrepierna del cazador y la apretaba proporcionándole un suave masaje.

— ¿Dónde coño estamos? —Dean tuvo el impulso de saltar de esa cómoda posición y alejarse de Cas. No conocía esa vena kinky del ángel por hacerlo en lugares públicos.

— Tranquilo, nadie puede vernos —le aseguró. Con eso demostró que podía leerle la mente en cualquier momento.

Dean no supo cómo se sentía. La rabia y la ira que había sentido momentos atrás se estaban disipando. Incluso la marca del brazo parecía haber dejado de quemar. Ahora sólo quedaban el ángel y él, ambos en ese extraño lugar y en esa embarazosa postura. Podía alejarse de él, rechazarle y exigirle que lo devolviera a su habitación del motel, pero no tenía sentido pedírselo. Le había suplicado que lo sacara de allí y había sido él también el que había comenzado todo aquello de la provocación. Lo cierto era que no quería parar.

 

 

 

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero volvió a relajarse sobre el pecho del ángel. Sentía de nuevo su erección clavándose en su trasero y esos dedos largos y elegantes juguetear con su polla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ahí se dio cuenta de su error.

Cerrar los ojos lo llevó de nuevo a lo mismo; a recordarse que se odiaba a sí mismo, a revivir las palabras de Sam una y otra vez, a sentir la satisfacción que le proporcionaba la primera espada.

Comenzó a agobiarse allí en medio rodeado de tanta gente. Se separó de Cas y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. El ángel vio la marca encendida de nuevo sobre su piel y los ojos perdidos, buscando una salida.

— Dean, cálmate —le ordenó—. Todo va a salir bien.

Dean quería creerle, estaba entrando en pánico, pero iba a creerle. Se acercó a él, le puso las manos a ambos lados de las mejillas y lo besó. Le devoró los labios. Toda esa rabia contenida la volcó en el beso. Tironeó del labio inferior del ángel haciéndole gemir mientras se fundía con él. No obstante él necesitaba más.

— Cas —jadeó entre dientes—. Cas.

El corazón le iba más rápido y la presión de la sangre parecía hervirle en las venas. De pronto la espada apareció en su mano. Victorioso por tenerla de nuevo y relajado por sentirse seguro con ella, Dean la alzó. Se separó del ángel y comenzó a empujar a todo aquel que le rodeaba.

Castiel frunció el ceño, elevó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Un segundo más tarde no había nadie alrededor de ellos. Ni siquiera había escenario, ni luces, ni nada. Estaban en medio de la nada más absoluta.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Castiel lo miró preocupado sin acercarse a él—. Yo he creado este lugar, yo domino tu mente. ¿Cómo has traído la espada aquí?

Dean se miró la mano. En el brazo la señal latía exigiéndole que actuara, que hiciera algo, pero no sabía qué era. Aún no lo sabía.

— No lo sé —respondió algo más calmado. De nuevo todo a su alrededor cambió, encontrándose de vuelta en la habitación del motel. Miró para todos lados buscando a su hermano—. ¿Sam?

— Aún no ha llegado —la voz de Castiel le respondió desde el otro lado de la estancia—. Lo he dejado encerrado en un atasco. Dean. Suelta el arma.

— No.

— Dean —el tono del ángel se hizo más firme—. Si tengo que usar la fuerza contigo, lo haré.

El cazador sonrió. Esas palabras no le daban miedo.

— Puedo contigo, Cas —sonrió relamiéndose los labios—. Pude matar a Abaddon casi sin pestañear. Someterte no me costará mucho más.

Castiel hizo un gesto con el brazo y el arma salió despedida hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Dean no supo si eso fue posible porque lo había pillado desprevenido o es que había subestimado a Castiel realmente. Confuso y cabreado, muy cabreado, avanzó hacia el ángel y lo zarandeó, lo empujó hacia atrás y lo hizo rebotar contra la pared.

Castiel no se quedó quieto mientras la ira de Dean iba haciéndose más grande. Lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno.

— No —fue su única respuesta.

El ángel, siempre tan escueto y lacónico, no iba a permitir que Dean pasara por encima de él.

Dean se estaba ahogando, por eso pataleó todo lo que pudo para soltarse. Los pulmones empezaban a quemarle y el dolor de la garganta era abrumador. Cuando pensó que el ángel iba a acabar finalmente con su vida, lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo como si nada.

Durante los primeros segundos Dean quiso gritarle pero no pudo. Tenía la garganta seca y le faltaba el oxígeno. Respiró todo lo rápido que pudo para restablecerse. Cuando se puso en pie lo enfrentó.

— ¡Acaba con lo que has empezado! —gritó—. ¡Termínalo! ¡Mátame de una jodida vez! —Dean se acercó a él para empujarle de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se abrazó a él y lo besó. Le mordió los labios comportándose como un salvaje, buscando la reacción del ángel que no tardó en llegar.

Castiel hundió la lengua en su boca. Furioso por la terquedad de Dean y su rabia descontrolada, le devolvió el beso mordiéndole de la misma manera, deseando hacerle entender las cosas.

Dean comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y a dejarlo abierto a ambos lados colgando de las presillas del pantalón vaquero. Luego se bajó la cremallera y tiró un poco de la tela hacia abajo, dejando ver esa parte indecente de su abdomen donde terminada esa sensible piel para empezar una zona mucho más íntima coronada de suaves vellos castaños.

— Fóllame —gruñó tajante. Tiró la silla más próxima a él hacia un lado y se dejó de caer sobre la mesa, apoyando la frente sobre la ajada madera. Estiró un brazo hasta su trasero y se bajó los pantalones todo lo que alcanzó, enseñando la mitad de las nalgas—. Hazlo, Cas.

El ángel se quedó quieto, apenas sin poder reaccionar. Dean se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja y no iba a negar que él no estaba deseando hincarle el diente, pero no así, no cuando no había escapatoria posible.

— Cas, ¡maldita sea! —Dean se golpeó la frente. Cerró los ojos y respiró intentando controlarse. Le dolía la marca del brazo y pugnaba muy seriamente por no dejarse vencer.

La espada comenzó a moverse en el suelo, lista para volar de nuevo hacia la mano de su dueño. Dean estaba usando su fuerza y si no lo paraban, jamás saldría de esa peligrosa espiral en la que se estaba deslizando.

 

 

Castiel se acercó al cazador mientra se abría el pantalón y se lo deslizaba hasta las caderas. Tiró del borde del vaquero de Dean y descubrió más la zona. El firme y bien proporcionado trasero de ese hombre quedó al descubierto.

No había tiempo para prepararle. Castiel estaba echando un pulso contra la marca de Caín y sólo uno de los dos podía ganar. Costara lo que costara, él sería el vencedor.

Escupió un par de veces acercándose demasiado a la entrada del cazador. Llevó el dedo índice sobre la saliva y la esparció sobre esa sensible zona que latía expectante. Luego arremetió contra él de un solo golpe.

Dean abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gruñido que fue mitad de placer y mitad dolor.

Sentía el miembro grande y duro del ángel atravesarle impasible, ahondándose en su cuerpo todo lo que él fuera capaz de abarcar. Hasta que chocó contra su próstata.

El cazador se corrió en el acto incapaz de controlarse ni un segundo, y le importó una mierda hacerlo sobre la mesa. Separó las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Estaba agarrado al borde de la superficie de tal manera y tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión. Un sonido gutural salió de entre sus labios y supo, _supo,_ que ya nunca habría marcha atrás.

El orgasmo invadió su cuerpo por completo hasta el último recoveco. Sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar mientras sentía la marca de Caín cada vez más y más lejana. Cuando sintió los gemidos del ángel tras él y acto seguido un calor abrasador recorrerle esas estrechas paredes, se concentró y lo saboreó mientras abandonaba lo que había sido un momento de puro placer.

Aún jadeante, Castiel se incorporó y salió del cazador con un movimiento rápido. Su glande todavía expulsaba unas finas gotas que mancharon la piel de Dean. De su orificio, ahora más rosado que antes pero completamente saciado, se escapaba una pequeña hilera que resbalaba hacia abajo amenazando con mancharle los pantalones. El ángel la detuvo con la yema, recorrió el camino a la inversa y la volvió a depositar dentro introduciendo medio dedo.

Dean gruñó, sabiendo que la última sacudida que había dado su polla le había manchado el abdomen y toda esa zona. Personalmente le daba todo igual, pero iba a tener que recogerlo y limpiarlo muy bien todo antes de que llegara Sam. Se incorporó con pereza y se abrochó la ropa, intentando ponérsela bien lo mejor posible. Iba a tener que duchare para borrar esa sensación pegajosa de su trasero.

— Dean —la voz de Castiel tronó tras él, como si estuviera enfadado por haberle obligado a echar ese polvo—. Si vuelves a perder el control de esa manera con la espada, tendré que tomar medidas.

El cazador quiso chulearle. ¿Qué iba a hacer el ángel? ¿Castigarlo? ¿Esconderle la espada? ¿Follarlo de nuevo como acababa de hacerlo? A Dean no le daba miedo nada. Fue a responderle, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Sam apareció por ella.

Sobresaltado por haber sido pillado de esa manera, Dean se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ocultar las manchas que tendría que haber en la mesa y recoger la espada del suelo, pero no estaban ninguna de las dos cosas. Ni Castiel. Observó la habitación y no había nada fuera de lugar que indicara lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera el olor a sexo y a semen estaban ya en el aire.

— ¿Qué haces? —Sam entró como si nada y fue directo a su cama para dejar las cosas encima de la colcha. Luego se sentó al lado—. Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Dean dio un paso y un pinchazo lo detuvo en el acto. Quizás Castiel hubiera “limpiado” la habitación, pero le había dejado esa tirantez en el trasero. Eso para que se acordara de él, posiblemente. Como si fuera tan fácil olvidarle.

— Nada. Estaba pensando que necesito una ducha —y no era mentira.

— Ah —Sam no notó nada raro en él—. Te espero y vamos a cenar.

Dean asintió. Caminó hacia el baño y se encerró en él. Dejó de ir con fuerza el agua caliente y cuando el ambiente estuvo caldeado y cubierto de vaho se quitó la ropa.

Su pene estaba aún manchado por sus propios fluidos y su trasero también. Castiel se había asegurado bien de dejar su rastro tras él.

Desnudo, se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo desde otro ángulo. Llevó un par de dedos hacia el interior de las nalgas y se tocó la húmeda zona. Luego se la arrimó a los labios, deseando probar el sabor del ángel. Ese acto tan prohibido le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Corrió la cortina y se colocó debajo de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo.

 

 

 

Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Estaba sentado en el coche, agarrado aún al volante y la radio puesta.

Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando refrescarse y dictaminar si todo eso que recordaba había sido un sueño o no. Debía de serlo porque Castiel ya no podía aparecerse a su lado. Los ángeles tenían las alas rotas y sus poderes estaban muy limitados. Entonces... ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan real?

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando a su lado sobre el asiento del copiloto. Lo alcanzó y respondió.

\- Iremos enseguida -respondió escueto tras escuchar esa voz al otro lado de la línea.

Hablar con Castiel, aunque sólo hubieran sido unos segundos, hizo que se enrojeciera por el sueño que había tenido. Menos mal que el ángel ya no podía leerle la mente ni colarse en sus sueños cuando dormía.

Bloqueó el teléfono y salió para buscar a Sam que debía de estar durmiendo en la habitación. Era de madrugada, aunque eso no iba a impedirle que acudiera a la llamada.

Si salía vivo de ésta, quizás le insinuara algo al ángel. No estaba del todo seguro porque con Cas nada era sencillo, pero intuía unos sentimientos a los que no sabía poner nombre aún.

Lo cierto era que no esperaba nada, ni vivía haciendo planes de futuro, pero pensar en el ángel e imaginárselo a su lado... eso significaba mucho para él. Eso le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
